darkened tears
by xbrokenn-x
Summary: Hermione. A goddess trapped beyond the realms of time takes charge of her body ; and Hermione is left to wonder alone. Can anybody save her? A certain blonde angel?


Darkened Tears Chapter One 

Author's Notes: This was taken from my other account, kawaii sakuraii eichi, mainly due to the fact I have forgotten my password and email (that account is deemed obsolete). Please read and review!

Prologue 

"Get away from me...no!" Hermione Granger screamed as the shadowy figure continued to chase her. Who was this evil that massacred her family, leaving her desperate? What was this evil, that was chasing her? It was closing in on her...She could hear its panted breath, she could feel its darkened aura, and she knew...it was definitely inhumane.

"It is time," the shadowy figure rasped in a cold, ghostly voice. A scythe materialized in its hand...was it a hand? It was wrenched, twisted with veins throbbing hard. Such a dark, scaled hand...memories of war must have caused it, Hermione thought as she ran. What was this figure? It was able to materialize a scythe, such a sharpened, gleaming scythe.

"In the name of the darkness, I shall claim you..." the shadowy figure continued. Hermione stopped. By the way it said that, it was as though it was the Grim Reaper from Hell, to come into this mortal dimension to claim her soul from the threads of life that bind her. Her heart pounded furiously against her chest, as though it was screaming for its freedom, its liberty.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a cold wind brush against her. It was an odd feeling, as though she was going to die. Fear and impending doom domineered her feelings and death flashed through her mind. Images of her family being killed played through her mind, just like she had witnessed that night. "No!" Hermione grasped her head in nervousness, and shook her head hard, hoping the images would just fade away. Please...don't make me see those sad images...No! Dad! Mom! Hermione started sobbing. Tears of silver trickled down her bronzed face. "Come with me," the shadowy figure rasped. Hermione looked up. "Come and be one with me, merge with me...and I shall bring you away from all of this. Death of beloved ones, fear, feeling weak...None of this anymore! Just merge with me...Hermione Granger..." the shadowy figure growled in a beast-like, husky tone, totally different from its former mysterious rasp.

It was just as though Hermione was possessed. Yes, I want to be free from this wretched world, Hermione thought. One part of her wanted to be with that shadowy figure, to bring her away from all of this madness. Another part of her wanted to stay, the shadowy figure might be dangerous. Suddenly, Hermione was taken aback by a sudden movement. The shadowy figure pulled back its hood with its free hand, to reveal a woman. With skin of porcelain and hair as black as ebony I am not copying Snow White, lips a crimson blood red...was she really the unknown evil that massacred her family?

"Hermione..." the woman's lips moved, but rather unnaturally. The voice returned to its mysterious rasp, which was rather bizarre for such a beautiful woman to speak as though hissing through a thousand venomous snakes threatening to rip Hermione apart.

Hermione took one step forward. "Bring me away," Hermione said through muffled sobs. She reached out her hand. The shadowy figure smiled, before disappearing.

"Watch out everyone...I am back." Hermione's eyes immediately became bloodshot and clouded, as fangs sprout from her canines. Black, velvet-like feathered wings burst out of Hermione's back, ripping her pink sweater. Her fingernails grew longer and sharper, as bat ears grew from her head.

Hermione stared at her fingers. "Finally...I am back. After being locked in the dreaded realm of the dead by that goddess Juriye...I am back. And this body...shall be mine...Watch out Juriye! Your evil sister, Frueyi, is back. Ha ha ha ha ha!" An evil laughter rang throughout the whole city, when it was emitting from that small alley. The shadowy figure had possessed Hermione. The question is, where is Hermione?

_Author's Note: Please RR!_


End file.
